XMen I Loved Once
by Mystica Prime
Summary: Logan went back to his hometown in Canada, but the reason he left was unknown to everyone. Storm had inquired about this, but Logan said it was a personal “mission” and that he didn’t need company. So what is this personal mission? Is he hiding something?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 3 years since the death of Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Charles Xavier. Orroro Munroe, also known as Storm, has taken over and continued "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters". Everyone in the school is torn over the deaths, but the pain has subsided more or less. Logan went back to his hometown in Canada, but the reason he left was unknown to everyone. Storm had inquired about this, but Logan said it was a personal "mission" and that he didn't need company. So what is this personal mission? Why doesn't Logan want anyone with him? Is he hiding something? Why is there an extra tag, or rather a charm, on his neck chain?

** - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**I hope this isn't too much of a disappointment. This is my first X-men fanfiction. I have been MADLY in love with Logan/Wolverine lately......Its so weird.....But I gues thats because......I can't wait to see "X-Men Origins : Wolverine" !!!!!! I'm soooooo excited!!! **

**ALSO!!! I need yout to let me know if I take Logan waaaaaaaaaaaay too much out of character on the first chapter. I think I'm OK, but sometihng tells me I destroyed his character.**

**GOD BLESS!!!  
Mystica Prime**


	2. Chapter 1: There is still Hope

Chapter 1: There is still Hope

"Its Christmas, Orroro. Vhy don't you come join us inside?" a gentle voice asks. Orroro Munroe turns around for a moment to see Nightcrawler standing behind her, but then turns around again to continue her gaze from the balcony.

"I can't, Kurt. Logan still hasn't returned from his supposed mission. I worry about him." Orroro says, her voice full on concern. Kurt came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"He'll come back. He is Wolverine and he's practically invincible." Says Kurt, depression touching his own voice.

"But he's also family, Kurt. Family doesn't desert family, even if he didn't want anyone to come with him or follow him."

"I know. I know. He'll come back. But while we're waiting, why don't we go open gifts? Kitty has been handing them out."

Storm lets a smile onto her face as she looked up at Nightcrawler. She saw him smile back at her as they walked back inside the institute, and Kurt had his arm Orroro's shoulders. But the thought still lingered…..Would Logan return?

-With Logan-

"Brrrraugh….and I called this place home…." Logan scowled as he walked into a nearby cave and sat down. Snow had been falling for hours and he managed to walk quite a distance after his motorcycle broke down near the border. Logan lit his last cigar that he had with him and wrapped his leather coat around his body in an attempt to keep himself warm. Although the cave sheltered him from the wind and now failing hail, Logan wanted nothing more than to be back at the institute with the others, and celebrating Christmas with the ones he is closest to. But there one still someone missing. With shaking hand, Logan carefully pulled out an old picture from inside his coat. It was wrinkled and an edge was torn, but he cherished this picture as if his life depended on it. It was a picture of a girl…But not just any girl….This girl was the one he intended to _marry_. On the back of the picture was her name, written in cursive with a heart at the end. The name read "Amanda Jane Gardiana" and her age was written below it….sixteen. The picture was taken the day Logan gave her a small diamond ring….and the day she died. The two had been friends since birth and, although her parents didn't approve, Logan loved Amanda and she loved him. Logan had come to visit her grave, for today was the day he lost her. He let small tears form at his eyes as he remembered her…..and what happened to her. No one was able to find out who did it, but Amanda's body was stolen from her casket and it was covered up like nothing ever happened. This was discovered when her parents wanted a necklace that was left around her neck, for they planned to give it to Logan. The necklace was found on the ground by the empty casket. It was a red stone wrapped in wire on a simple chain.

"I miss you, Amanda. I wish you were here…..You're all I remember ever since I became….this…creature." Logan whispers. He knew she was dead, but there was always a voice inside his head saying "Don't give up. There is still hope."

"WHO ARE YOU?!?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?" a voice shouts. It echoed loudly through the cave as Logan was snapped out of his thoughts. He jumps up and releases his claws, looking around and smelling the cool air. Oddly enough, there was no scent. "THIS IS MY HOME!!!! GET OUT!!!!" the voice screams.

"Show yourself…or I'll come after you, and rip you shreds!!!" Logan growls. Whatever the voice was, it was coming from the inner shadows of the cave.

"HA!! You can try, Mr. Happy Claws…" The voice says, stepping out of the shadows to reveal a woman. She wore a long brown coat with torn jeans, red converse shoes and a black, form-fitting tank top. "Let's dance, pretty boy…" she says, a smirk creeping on to her face and her green eyes glittering. Logan growled and ran after the woman, throwing punches at her and swiping with his claws. The woman avoided every move he made and blocked every punch.

"So you're just going to keep running? Is that all you got?" Logan scowls, moving in a circle with his opponent.

"No…I've got a whole lot more, Pretty boy. I just wanna see what you got." She says icily. Logan stopped circling the woman and smelled the air. He slowly took in a sudden new scent, taking deep breaths. "What are you smelling now??? A dog?!" the woman snaps.

"That scent…I know that scent…It's a perfume." Logan says quietly, retracting his claws. The woman froze and her eyes became wide as Logan slowly walked toward her. "Where did you get it? Where?!" he demands, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing them.

"It's a mixture that I like…Rose, peony and incense. Why?" she says with a shaky voice. Logan knew he had now frightened her, but he didn't care…..she was wearing the perfume of his beloved Amanda. It had been 30 years since he lost her, and this woman was wearing her perfume. Logan releases his claws again and swipes the left side of the woman's neck, leaving 3 longs marks in her skin. The woma screamed and fell to her knees.

"YOU TOOK HER BODY!!!! YOU VIOLATED HER GRAVE!!!!!" Logan shouted, causing the woman to shiver while she held the side of her neck.

"Took whose body? What grave? I came here to see a grave…..I violated nothing." She says while looking up at Logan, her voice still shaking. Only then did Logan take a good look at her eyes….those beautiful green eyes…they seemed so familiar.

"Do I know you? What is your name?" Logan asks her, retracting his claws.

"They call me Holocaust….but why would you care? You're an animal!!!" she says, kicking her legs out from underneath her body. She swung legs so that they hit the man before her, causing him to fall. The woman got up and ran out of the cave into the now quickly falling snow.

"WAIT!!! Come back!!" Logan shouts, running after her into the white out. He could just make out her darting figure as he ran after the woman. It was a wild chase as he ran as fast as he could through the trees and jumping any obstacles. The figure he was chasing suddenly disappeared from view. Logan then stopped running and smelled the air again, trying to find the woman he fought with. Just when he was about to give up, he heard the sound of somebody crying and followed it. It didn't take long to get to where the sound was coming from….and there, in front of a headstone, he found the woman.

"I hear you behind me…Just leave me alone…I want to end my life." She says, making it clear she was crying. Logan came and kneeled behind her, offering some shelter from the falling snow with his body. He then gently took her face in his hand and looked closely.

"_Why does she look so familiar? Its not possible....is it?" _he thought. Logan again took the picture from his coat pocket and held it next to her face with a shaking hand. The resemblance was un-mistakable. "What is your name? Please….tell me." He whispers.

"My name…. My name is…..Amanda." she says softly. Logan nearly dropped the picture when she said her name. All this time….and in the most un-likely of places, He found the one he loved most. Logan stuffed the picture back into pocket and grabbed her left hand. It was cold from lying in the snow, but, sure enough, there was the same diamond ring he had given her….that small, silver band with a small diamond on the top.

"Amanda….I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I didn't know…." Logan says, pressing her chest to his and wrapping his arms around her in a tight, loving embrace.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Amanda asks, pushing away from the warm chest.

"Mandy…..It's me….Logan." he whispers in her ear. Logan hears a gasp come from Amanda and quickly pulled back to look at her face. She had gone pale and her eyes were tearing up. She then threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing. Logan tenderly picked her up and held her as close to himself as he possibly could. He began to walk back the direction he came, back to the cave. The snow had slowed so it was easier to see, but the footprints left behind were nearly covered. Luckily, the cave wasn't very far, so even with somebody in his arms, he got there fairly quickly. Once he got inside, Logan set Amanda down just as gently as he picked her up. He looked at her face again and stroked it. Although her face was tear stained, she was still just as beautiful as when he first lost her. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed in a number and connected to the Institute.

_Ring…..Ring….Ring…._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**OK...CHAPTER 1 IS HERE!!!!  
Tell me.....Did I destroy Logan? Cuz I think I did........**

**Anywho....I suppose you all can guess on who this "mystery" woman is.  
The snow kinda comes and goes in this chapter, cuz its kinda like my states CRAZY weather. (if you live up north or in those areas, you KNOW what Im talking about). Did I push their meeting too fast? Should I have waited a chapter or two?  
Please review this story and chapter! Please Give your PERSONAL opinions! (don't hold back! i want the truth! just DONT**** swear!)**

**GOD BLESS!!!!  
Mystica Prime**


	3. Chapter 2: Returning

Chapter 2: Returning

-At the Institute-

_Ring…..Ring….Ring…._

"Be right back, Kurt. Phone's ringing." Orroro says, pulling away from her dance with Nightcrawler. _"That's odd…..no one ever calls on Christmas."_ She thought. "Hello…Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Orroro Munroe speaking."

"_**Storm, its Logan. I need you here A.S.A.P"**_says an ever so familiar voice.

"Logan!! Oh Gosh, Logan!! Where the heck are you?!" Storm exclaims.

"_**Storm, I need you to track this call and send somebody to come get me….. me and a friend."**_

"But where are you? I can send somebody, but I need to know where you are."

"_**I'm in a cave in Canada. Happy?" Logan sarcastically says.**_

"No, Logan, That doesn't help. I'll track the call, just stay put."

"_**Gee! Now there's a good idea….But make it fast. My friend here needs heat and I've already given her my coat. Thanks Storm."**_

"Her?! Logan, who do you have with you?! Hello? Hello?!?" Orroro asks, but only getting a click and a dead line. She growled at the phone, then set it down. She runs over to where the music was being played and stopped it. "X-Men, lets move! We got a mission!" she shouted. Nightcrawler, ShadowCat, Rogue, IceMan, and Beast ran up the nearby stairs of the main hall and they all headed to the ship room.

"Storm, Vhat's going on? Who called?" Kurt asks, running along beside Orroro.

"It was Logan and he's made some kind of rescue." She replies. "IceMan, you're the techy guy! Track this number! Quickly!" and she handed Bobby Drake a piece of paper.

"I'm on it, Storm!" he says, running inside the X-Jet with the others. Each took their seat and they took off faster than they normally did.

"_We're coming Logan…Just hold on."_ Storm thought.

-With Logan-

Logan stood near the mouth of the cave, looking up at the pale blue sky, waiting for the X-men. It had been nearly 2 hours since he called Orroro. He looked back at Amanda every so often to check on her. Logan still couldn't believe she was alive…..but how was it possible?

_-FlashBack-_

"_Good Bye, Amanda. Until Tomorrow?" Logan asks, kissing her hand._

"_Until Tomorrow, Logan. Good bye and Merry Christmas." She says happily, turning away from the young man that was in front of her. Her long, patterned pink dress swayed as she walked across the dirt road. Logan watched in awe of her beauty.... until a black car came by. It was going at an extremely fast pace....and it was heading straight for Amanda._

"_AMANDA! WATCH OUT!!!!" he shouted, but he was a moment too late. The car hit her directly and she fell to the ground. Logan ran out to the middle of the road and fell on his knees next to his girl. Amanda didn't move a muscle as Logan gently picked her up in his arms. A crowd a people was gathering to see what had happened, hushed murmurs were heard all around him. Logan put his ear to her chest in hopes of hearing her heart beat....but there was nothing...._

"_Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. Is she alright?" a man ask, getting out of his car. Logan lifted his head quickly and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man._

"_Murderer....." Logan growled. "MURDERER!!!!!!" he cried. Amanda's parents came over to the crowd after they heard the shout. Amanda's mother collapsed and her father had to hold up his wife. Logan buried his face in her chest and cried....hard._

-Present Day-

Logan shook away the thought. How she survived being hit so hard and so quickly was beyond his mind. The damage had been done, unable to be reversed. But yet, she was with him now….whatever happened was in the past, even though it still bothered him.

"Logan?" says a weak voice. Logan knew who it was and quickly went to Amanda's side.

"I'm here…." he whispered. Amanda's eyes opened to reveal that beautiful, emerald green that Logan loved so much. He put his hands behind her neck and back as she sat up so he could support her.

"Logan…I've missed you….Its been too long" she says, looking deep into his eyes and placing her hands on the back of his neck.

"I know, Mandy… I've missed you too. Where were you? What happened?" he asks. Amanda was silent for quite a while, but it wasn't long before she started crying again. Logan pulled her close to his chest again and held her tightly, just letting her cry. Whatever happened to her, it must have bee traumatic and she couldn't bear thinking about it. "Sshh….It's gonna alright, Mandy. Its gonna be ok." He whispered in her ear. _"I am going to kill whoever hurt you, Amanda. I promise that I'll always be here for you, no matter what the cost."_ He thought. Logan felt Amanda's slender arms wrap around his neck even tighter.

"Logan….I don't know what happened" she sobbed. "I can't remember anything…."

"It'll be alright….I'm here now…." Logan says softly, anger brewing within him. Somebody hurt his girl and they were going to pay. Loud jets were soon heard over head and Logan knew exactly what it was…..Its was X-Jet. "Mandy…I'm gonna take you home…with me. You'll be safe there, I promise." He says to her. Amanda pulled away just enough so that he could see her face and she nodded. Logan saw a puff of blue smoke and Nightcrawler appeared. He felt Amanda jump when he appeared.

"Wolverine! Who iz zis?!" he exclaims. Logan growled, but ignored what Kurt's question as he helped Amanda stand up. "Logan, Answer me!"

"She's a friend, Blue-Boy. Now get us outta here! I'm freezing!" Logan growled. Nightcrawler rolled his eyes and then teleported the three of them onto the ship. Rogue, IceMan, ShadowCat and Storm all got up from their seats and stood around them. Kurt moved away to stand next to Storm as they all stared at Logan. He had his arm around Amanda's waist and her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

"Logan? Who the heck is this?" Rogue asks.

"She's a friend of mine, kid. She's gonna stay with us at the institute."

"WHAT?!?!" everyone shouts. Logan growled at his team, extracting his claws as a warning.

"Logan…Its ok…" Amanda says softly. Logan looks at her and retracts his claws,

"Come on, Mandy. There's an extra seat in the back. You can rest there." He says, glaring at the people around him. Amanda nodded as they turned to go.

"Logan!" Storm called. Logan stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We're gonna talk about this later. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He scowled. Storm watched in absolute awe as Logan and this woman walked away. She watched as Logan wrapped his right arm around her even tighter, even though she was already close to him. The two walked through the open door leading out of the cockpit area and sat down in the back.

"Logan, Who are those people? Why did they come?" Amanda asked, sounding rather worried.

"They're my team, Mandy. I called them to come get us" Logan says, gently grabbing Amanda's hands and holding them.

"Oh…Then why were they staring us?"

"Because they don't know who are. Don't worry about it right now. Just rest." He says

"But I'm fine, Logan." She says. "I have too many questions to ask to worry about rest."

Logan chuckled at quiet protest. He leaned in and gave her soft kiss.

"We can take care of those later. I need to talk to Storm." Logan says softly. He kissed her again and then walked away towards the cockpit, putting on his leather coat. Amanda watched him as he walked away. He remembered her…..but how long had it been? She hadn't kept count. Amanda closed her eyes and she leaned back on the chair, bringing her legs to her chest as the X-Jet took off.

Logan had made his way up to the cockpit and was standing behind Storm as she flew the jet. "Ok….I'm listening. What do want?"

"I didn't say on the jet, Logan. We will talk about this when we get back to the Institute." Orroro coldly says.

"I'd rather get it over with now, Storm."

"Since Scott died, I'm team leader…In the school and for the X-Men, Logan. You will do what I say and with minimal argument, Understood?"

"Fine….But I'm not doing any training with those students when we get back. I have a lot of catching up to do." Logan scowls, walking away. IceMan and Rogue were sitting next to each other, murmuring about something. "I can hear you, ya know. Stop talking about Amanda. You don't know her." He growled. Rogue gave him a confused look, trying to pretend that they weren't talking about this….Amanda. Logan continued to walk to the back of the jet. It bothered him that they were so judgmental about Amanda. But then again, after all that they went through as a team, they had every right to be. He got to where Amanda was and he saw she had fallen asleep on the seat. Logan smiled as he brushed some of her medium brown hair away from her face. He couldn't stop smiling as he marveled over Amanda's beauty.

"So…Would you mind telling me about your friend here?" Bobby asks. Logan looked up to see the young hero leaning against the door frame.

"Later on, Ice Cube. I want to be alone with her." Logan says. Bobby rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. As he did, he made claws of ice and muttered an imitation Wolverine. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Bla, Bla, bla! You hear everything!" Bobby says sarcastically. Logan smiled at the boy. Even though he was a pain, like Pyro, once in a while, he meant well. Amanda began mumbling something as she slept, causing Logan to look back at her. Her face had gone from peaceful to grimace that marred her beautiful face.

"_She must be dreaming about what happened.....but how is she still alive?" _Logan thought. Amanda's body began to shake violently and tears started falling down her face.

"No….Please…..Stop this….Please…" she says, an almost un-audible whisper. Logan couldn't take it anymore, seeing her in pain. He quickly went over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Amanda….Amanda, Wake up!!" he says urgently, gently shaking her body. Amanda's eyes opened quickly and her arms appeared to move like lightning. She grabbed Logan's neck and tightened her grip.

"Get away from me…." She growled. "GET AWAY!!!!" and she kicked Logan's chest, sending him to the wall. The others came to see the commotion, and were surprised to see Logan getting up and Amanda on her feet as if ready to attack. Amanda then looked at the others, teeth clenched and growling.

"Amanda, please. Calm down. What is this all about?" Beast asks, calmly stepping forward.

"Stay away from me!! I'm not your lab rat!!" She shouts.

"Mandy…Calm down…We're not going to hurt you." Logan says, slowly stepping forward. He began to eye her curiously, almost like it wasn't even Amanda anymore. She was never this aggressive about anything. _"Lab rat? What does that mean?" _Logan thought._ "Its not possible.....Did Stryker get a hold of her?"_ Suddenly, a pop and a "wiz" was heard going through the air and Amanda's eyes went wide. She collapsed only moments after. Logan spun around to see a dart gun in Beast's hands.

"I'm sorry, Logan. She would have hurt somebody if we didn't do something." Says Beast. Logan turned back and went over to Amanda, gently holding her in his arms. He moved his hand to her neck and carefully removed the dart and its needle. There was a small, puncture wound, but it wasn't anything that would heal up in a few days……or a few seconds. Almost as if the sedative never affected her, Amanda began to wake up as she moved in Logan's arms. Opening her eyes, Amanda eyed Logan curiously and looked at the others to fine them staring her also.

"Logan? Why are you holding me?"

"You fell after Beast got you with the dart gun. You ok?"

"Uh….yeah. I think so." Amanda replies, moving the strong arms around so she could get up. Logan reluctantly let her go so she stand up. "So I'm guessing you're Beast?" she asks, referring to the one with the rather small gun in his hand.

"Yes. That would be me, but my name is Hank Mc…."

"I don't care about your name at this particular moment" Amanda says, cutting him off. "But would you mind explaining why you shot me with a dart."

"You would have killed Logan if someone didn't stop you. You attacked him." Storm coldly says, turning to walk away. "What makes matters worse…..You don't remember that you attacked him." IceMan, Rogue, ShadowCat, Nightcrawler, and Beast followed suit, leaving Logan and Amanda alone. There was some soft chatter going on, but neither of them were able to figure out what was being said. Amanda turned to see Logan standing behind her, the same concerned look on his face he always had when they were young.

"What happened? Did I really attack you?" Amanda asks. Logan nodded and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as if to offer her some kind of comfort. Amanda wrapped her arms around Logan's torso and moved her head so that it was underneath his chin. Logan smiled when she did this. She always did that when they were alone….all those years ago.

"_You don't know how much I've missed you, Mandy."_ He thought.

"Logan, We're landing." Storm calls from the front, the X-Jet beginning its decent. "I want you to meet me in Xavier's office immediately."

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

YAY!! CHAPTER 2!! It took me nearly 2 weeks to finish this one.  
Is it disappointing? Did I destroy characters? I hope not.


	4. Chapter 3: Showdown

Chapter 3: Showdown

"Logan, what right do you have to say that she can stay here?!" Orroro exclaims, once inside Professor Xavier's old office. "We have students we have to train and take care of. That's our first priority, Logan."

"I know, Storm. But we could use her here. She could be a teacher, or…"

"Use her here?! Logan, where is she supposed to stay? Does she even know that you're a mutant?"

"She does now…." Logan muttered. "Besides, We need her and you know that. You've been looking for a new artistry teacher for."

"We? From what it sounds like, It's you who needs her, Logan. I saw the way you acted around her. You were so protective and it seemed like you would do anything for this woman." Orroro says, sitting down on a chair behind Xavier's desk.

"You don't know her, Storm. Back off…." Logan growled, extracting his claws. Storm and Wolverine glared at each other, both wanting the other to back down.

"Retract those claws, Wolverine. We don't need blood shed." says an icy voice. Logan turned his head to see Emma Frost standing in the doorway.

"This ain't your battle, Frost. Get out." He growled. Emma snickered at Wolverine's reaction.

"Emma, Can you please go? Logan and I have much to discuss." Storm calmly says, the fury leaving her eyes.

"Very well. But don't blame me if you girlfriend gets killed, Logan." Emma says, walking away. What Emma Frost said hit home with him. Logan retracted his claws and ran out the door, not caring that Storm was calling him back. He had left Amanda with Rogue to explore the mansion…now he knew it was a mistake.

-With Amanda-

"Go find Logan, Rogue. I can handle him." Amanda says, circling with an opponent.

"But I can't leave you! Logan would kill me!" Rogue argued.

"Just GO! Get Logan!" Amanda shouted. Marie turned quickly to go inside the mansion and find Logan. Amanda kept circling her opponent, just waiting for him to make a move.

"You got a lot of gut, girly, to go against me." The man growled. His teeth were clenched and bared, his hair was long and dirty, and he wore some kind of armor underneath a sleeveless trench coat.

"You're flippin' dang right I do." Amanda coldly replies. "Leave me alone, Butthead. Get off these grounds!"

"I don't think so!" he shouted "You're coming with me!" and he leapt at her. Amanda clenched her teeth and charged head on with her opponent. The two clashed in a fury of punches, clawing, and painful shouts. Logan came running out with Rogue shortly after the two made contact. He extracted his claws and was about to go rip the man off of Amanda, only to have Rogue stop him.

"No, Logan! She's winning" she says, putting her gloved hands on his chest. At this point, Amanda had kicked the man off of her body, and stood up.

"Get off of these grounds! I'm not coming with you." She growled, her green eyes emitting a fury that even the great Wolverine would be afraid of. Her body slowly relaxed as she stared her opponent down.

"Then if you won't come…." The man growled "I'll take Wolverine instead!!" he shouted, now charging at Logan. Logan roared and charged forward, ready to take on whatever challenge his enemy had.

"NO!!!" Amanda shouted, running and jumping between the two. Her coat had been torn off, leaving her arms bare and vulnerable. The jump only ended up in a 30 foot tumble and having her arms pinned to her back by a strong hand. "Alright, I give…..You win." She said, breathing heavily from the battle. Four, brown claws came to her face and grazed her skin, causing Amanda to shudder. The man smirked and growled in her ear, pleased with her reaction.

"Victor! Leave her alone!" Logan shouted. The man's head never moved from Amanda's face, only his eyes shifted to see Logan snarling and tightening his fists.

"I think we should give him a little show, eh Holocaust?" Victor growls in her ear, then nuzzling his cheek on hers. Logan started slowly walking forward, threatening Sabretooth with his claws and body language. Amanda shivered and moaned uncomfortably as Sabretooth growled in her ear and dragged his claws down her arm.

"Let her go, Sabretooth! I mean it!" Logan shouts, lunging at his rival.

"Logan, NO!!" Amanda shouted. Victor reached up with his free hand and grabbed Logan's neck, while Logan shoved his claws into Victor's shoulder.

"You should know better than to mess with me, Wolverine…" he growled, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. He released Logan's neck and let him fall to the ground as the claws were drawn out, then began dragging Amanda away towards the woods.

"AMANDA!!!" and Logan chased the two. Amanda was fighting the strong grip with whatever strength she had. Sabretooth kept going, increasing his pace as he dragged Amanda with him.

"Enough of this, Creed! Don't make me use them!" she growled, still fighting his grip. "You know I hate what was done!!" Victor then tightened his grip on her wrists and ran faster and into the woods. Thinking that he lost Wolverine, Sabretooth threw Amanda down on the ground and then grabbed her so that she was facing him. He held her wrists tightly once more and stared into her fearful, but angry eyes.

"Just try it, chick. I dare you." He lowly growled. "Make my day…." Amanda's eyes narrowed with determination.

"Fine….You asked for it, you ugly Buttface…." She says. As quickly as a flash of light, Amanda kicked Sabretooth's stomach, catching him by surprise, and made him let go of her. As he curled in pain, Amanda straddled his stomach and pinned his arms to the ground, holding his wrists. Just seconds later, 3 long, silver blades came from between her knuckles on each hand. Amanda let the instinct of defense and the need for revenge take over. "This is for touching me…" she growled, driving the middle blade of her left hand into his wrist. "And this is for Logan, you fat-face animal…" and she did the same with her right, welcoming the cry of pain coming each time she pierced his flesh. She pressed down harder and drove the claws in as far as they could go, the other four being buried in the dirt beneath him.

-With Logan-

Regaining his strength from Creed's grasp took longer than expected, but Logan kept running to the ever loudening cries of pain. _"I'm coming Amanda….Just hold on."_ He thought. Logan ran faster, extracting his claws once more, and started slicing through the trees that were blocking his path to Amanda. Judging by the now even louder shouts, He was close. Logan caught the scent of sweat, Amanda's perfume and…..blood. Logan then sliced through a few more trees, before he saw Amanda on top of Sabretooth.

"Get off me you crazy chick!!" Victor snarled, attempting to get the female off of his chest. Amanda smirked and ripped the claws out of his wrists. Leaning down towards his face, she was only a mere centimeter from his lips, their foreheads even closer, chests pressed together. Her claws so very close to simply touching the skin on his face. Amanda heard Logan's previous slashing and slicing, but ignored it now that he was standing nearby…..staring at the position she was in. Her green eyes met the same fury to that of Sabretooth's hazel eyes.

"Leave me alone…." She says, her voice just above a whisper. "I'm not coming back with you…." And then she got off without another word. Sabretooth rolled over and then got up, growling as he ran away. Logan retracted his claws and he stared in awe as Amanda simply stalked away and Creed ran. Amanda had an angered look on her face as she stalked by Logan, bumping his shoulder in the process.

"Amanda…." Logan called, turning and walking up behind her. "Amanda, what was that all about?" She said nothing as she retracted her own claws and clenched her hands to fists. "Amanda, Answer me!"

"Clearly, I don't want to say anything at this time, Wolverine!" she snapped, quickly turning on her toes and stopping. "There's been quite a bit of….friction…between Victor and I. So just leave it alone…..for now." Her voice and entire body calmed at once. Logan stood, nearly chest to chest, with her and appalled that she snapped at him like that. Amanda began walking away again, going through Logan's chopped up path, and she stuck her hands in her jean pockets.

"Then will you at least tell me how you got the Adamantium claws?" and Amanda stopped in her tracks, turning her head to look over her right shoulder.

"I don't wanna talk about it…..Not right now." She replies softly, rubbing her right arm. The arm had a trail of dried blood down it….but the wound from which it came was no longer there. Amanda walked away once more, her head hung and leaving Logan standing amongst the destroyed trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**OOOOOOOOH!!!! BET YOU DIDN"T THAT COMIN!!!!! Huh?! Huh?! Did Ya?!Did Ya?!Did Ya?!  
Yeeeeeah....you probably did. (drat........)**

**Well anywho, they're back at the mansion and and Storm's all mad about Logan's friend. Logan wants her to stay, but Storm's kinda iffy about it.  
Amanda had been walking about with Rogue, getting the hoedown on the mansion and what they did. Then...SOMEBODY just had to attack!! (gee I wonder who.....and who sent him... can you guess who?)**

**aaaaaand......AMANDA WOOPS ARSH!!!!!! (getting a good taste of revenge while doing so)......and Logan gets stunned in the process. Adamantium claws!!??!?! what is up with that?!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!!**

**God Bless!!  
Mystica Prime**


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion and Clarification

**WARNING: LOGAN AND AMANDA SQUISHYNESS!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion and Clarification 

"It just doesn't add up, Storm. How in the world did she get Adamantium claws?" Logan asks, leaning up against the large window in Xavier's office. "She won't talk to me either…."

"I don't know, Logan. But I did see most of the exchange between Sabretooth and Amanda. Her fighting skills are amazing….You should be happy for her."

"I know, Storm. But it doesn't add up…..She was dead….Now she's a living, breathing person…. Like nothing ever happened"

"Maybe I should talk to her. After seeing what happened, I've reconsidered letting her stay." Storm says, putting a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder. "You were right. We could use her on the team….Mutant abilities or not."

"Thanks Storm. I owe you one." Logan says, turning to smile at his teammate. She smiled back at him and then left the office without another word. "Hey, Storm?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Can you give this to her?" and he tossed her a red stone.

"Sure. I'll do that." Storm says. Logan turned to gaze out the window once more, putting his forehead on his arm. As he looked, he saw Amanda walking below the window. Her head was still hung and her hands still in her pockets. Logan felt terrible that he let Sabretooth attack her the way her did. "_Was it really a good idea to bring her here? After all she's been through? And now Victor's attack? What's next?_

-With Amanda-

Amanda walked slowly around the mansion, occasionally looking up to see the blue sky and the gardens around her. Everything was so beautiful, so perfect….and yet, she couldn't help but feel lonely and empty. Having Logan around didn't help much with the emptiness, but, nonetheless, she still wanted him around. How on this green earth was she supposed to tell him that she was a mutant? Even before the claws came along…Before they even met. Amanda reached up to grasp something around her neck, only to discover it wasn't there. This was something that she did often. The red stone necklace she had so long ago wasn't just an ordinary stone. It made her mutant abilities dormant….like they never existed. Amanda rounded the corner of the mansion and wandered over to the fountain in hopes of hearing the bubbling noises of water hitting water.

"Hello Amanda. Would you care to sit with me?" says a warm voice. Amanda jumped and turned her head to see Orroro sitting on a stone bench behind her.

"Uh…sure." Amanda replies, going over to her.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Most of the snow is melted, the sun is shining." Orroro says, looking up to the sky and around herself. Amanda did the same and nodded. "Is something wrong, Amanda?"

"A lot of things are wrong. I don't know where to start. And Why are you so suddenly concerned about me?"

"Logan is concerned, as am I. I decided to come talk to you about what happened only moments ago."

"Can we just leave that alone for now? I don't wanna talk about it."

"Amanda, it will make you feel better. Trust me. I've been in your shoes….more or less."

Amanda took a deep breath and blinked away tears that were threatening to fall. "Victor attacked me….because…because he wanted me to come back with him."

"Come back? Where?"

"Do we really have to go there, Storm? I think I'm gonna cry." Amanda says, turning her head and wiping away a tear.

"If it's something that will lead us to Magneto, then we can stop them from attacking again, Amanda."

"It's not Magneto, Storm…if it's one thing I'm sure of, it's not Magneto."

"Victor is under Magneto's command. How could it not be him?" Storm asks, somewhat surprised. Amanda got up and walked a few steps away from her, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Victor hasn't been working for Magneto for 2 years now. He told me everything at one point….." Amanda says softly, turning to look at Orroro. "I'm sorry….I've said too much." And she walks away.

"Amanda, wait…" Storm calls after her.

"So did you get anything from her?" Storm knew that gruff voice. She turned to see Logan standing behind her. "Did you give her the necklace?"

"I got a decent amount of information from her, but nothing that I can make something out of." Storm sighed. "And No, I didn't give her the necklace. Here." And she handed it back to Logan.

"I'm gonna talk to her. Thanks for trying though." Logan says. Storm nodded and walked past him to go around the corner leading to the front door of the mansion. Logan studied the charm for bit. Amanda's parents gave it to him all those years ago and he never lost or gave it away. He sighed and put the charm and its chain in his pocket and walked in the direction Amanda went. Logan walked the entire side of the mansion and went around the corner that led to the back, only to discover that Amanda wasn't there. He sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent or the scent of her perfume…..and he got the perfume. He looked in the direction of where the scent came from and he saw the path that led down to the nearby lake. Feeling extremely worried, Logan ran over and quickly followed the path, praying that Amanda was okay. He got to the end of the path fairly quickly, slowing his pace once he caught sight of Amanda sitting near the water's edge on the grass.

"Relax, Logan. I'm okay…you shouldn't be so protective." Amanda says monotonously. She clearly heard Logan coming up behind her. Her gaze never left the small, rolling waves of the calm lake as she spoke and that made Logan suspicious.

"Are you sure, Mandy? Something doesn't seem right about you." Logan says, sitting down next Amanda.

"Since when do you have metal claws? Since when did you actually give a hoot about where I was? Where were YOU when I needed you?!" Amanda snapped, her eyes had the same fury as before and she was baring her teeth. Logan took her in his arms and held her tightly as she began to cry, offering her some comfort of whatever happened.

"Mandy…..You know that you can tell me anything…. I need to know what happened….if you can remember…" Logan spoke softly to her, stroking her back.

"I…..I remember everything, Logan…..I lied to you…" Amanda sobbed. "I was so afraid before….I didn't know what to say…"

"It's not the first time I've been lied to, Mandy. What happened to you?" Logan asks. Mandy placed her head underneath his chin and sniffled. She took in a few deep breaths, regaining her composure and breathing in Logan's calming scent.

"I'm sure you recall the day I died."

"Plain as day. Some things you just don't forget, no matter how much damage was done."

"I wasn't truly dead….The shock from the hit and….and my necklace played a part in my supposed death. The necklace, or rather the stone, made my mutant abilities dormant."

"What? How is that possible?" Logan says, pulling Amanda away from himself to look at her face. It shocked him to know that she never really died. "What do you mean by mutant abilities?"

"I saw the charm on your chain, Logan. May I have it? I can show you." And Logan pulled it out his pocket, handing the charm to her. "Now…I need you to cut my arm"

"What?! No! I won't hurt you!"

"If I'm going to show you my mutant abilities, I need you to cut my arm and make it bleed. You won't kill me." Amanda calmly says, moving away from Logan and sitting on her lower legs in front of him. Logan looked nervous as she clasped the charm in her palm and he extracted one of his claws. He gently grasped her left arm and pressed the claw to her skin.

"Are you sure about this, Mandy?" Logan's voice was shaky as he spoke. Amanda sighed and pulled her arm away from him, then placing her hand on his face. She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against his.

"I'm as sure about it as I am sure that I love you, Logan….Its Ok." She whispered. Again, he took her and pressed the claw to her skin, only this time dragging across her arm. Amanda winced in pain as the wound bled. Logan became extremely concerned…What was she doing? "Ok Logan…Take the charm…and watch closely." She whispered. She opened her hand and allowed Logan to take it from her. As he did, he watched as the wound began to close up and the bleeding stopped.

"Mandy….."

"It's OK, Logan…I'm fine. I can heal….like you." She says, turning his face towards hers and looking into his eyes. She smiled at him, attempting to make his concern disappear. Logan then pulled her close again, pressing her chest to his. He tilted her face upwards and then kissed her. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, sighing happily. Of all the years she had known him, and of all the years they were apart, this was the first time she had truly kissed him…..and it felt beyond amazing for her. Logan broke the kiss, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You still haven't told me where you were all these years." He says. He just had to burst the bubble, didn't he? Amanda sighed as she shook her head.

"Would you be mad if I told you I was with Victor? And Stryker?"

"What?! What did they do to you?! Is that how you got the claws?! Did Victor hurt you?!?" Logan exclaimed, grabbing Amanda's shoulders.

"Logan, calm down….and yes…Stryker put me through the Weapon X program…" Amanda sighed. "Victor was like my only friend all those years. He had been working for both Stryker and Magneto at the time."

"How the heck he managed to pull that off, I'll never know" Logan muttered. Amanda pulled his face down to hers for another kiss, only this time, passionately. Logan moaned as he kissed her, and he felt Amanda's hands traveling his back and feeling the hair on his neck.

"Logan…I love you…" she whispered between kisses. Each time their lips met, it was sparks flying and passion for each other. Logan was only vaguely aware of his own hands moving along her arms and back, caressing her skin in the most intimate way.

"Mandy, I swear…if you ever leave me again, I'm gonna die…." He growled, nuzzling the side of her neck. Amanda smiled and let a quiet giggle escape her lips. Logan breathed in his beloved scent, moving past the smell of her perfume and taking in the scent of Amanda, the smell of her skin and hair. He moved back to her lips and kissed her once more before pulling back to admire her face. Amanda laid in his strong arms and smiled, pulling herself up to bring their foreheads together. The two of them breathing short, quick breaths.

"Don't you worry about a thing…..I'm not going anywhere…." She whispered, still smiling and looking his Logan's sparkling hazel eyes._ "At least….not for while, baby…...because its only a matter of time..."_

* * *

**LIKE I SAID.............LOGAN AND AMANDA SQUISHYNESS!!! ha ha ha!!  
How terrible is it???? I personally like this chapter the best...but then again, its my story.  
I had minor song inspiration while writing this. "This Kiss" by Faith Hill and "Fearless" by Taylor Swift**

_Its the way you love me  
Its a feeling like this  
Its centrifugal motion  
Its perpetual bliss_

Its that pivotal moment  
Its impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

**TA-DA!!! CHAPTER 4!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
Also!! Chapter 10 of Mystica Prime is nearly complete!! Its a very long chapter, so I'm gonna post what I have soon and make a part 2 for it!! Same thing for Destint Unknown and Legacy Left Behind. School is such a PAIN!!! (Thank you Cable Addict for being so understanding!! You is my bestest friend!!)**

**GOD BLESS!!!  
Mystica Prime  
**


End file.
